Your Asking Now?
by Mldmd
Summary: All he has ever wanted was to marry her and if this is the way it happens and this is how they get engaged with bullets flying left and right in and old cold warehouse with her asking him, then so be it. Screw tradition. Contains JAM


**Author's Note: I saw a tweet from one of the writers saying that if they were to have written the JAM proposal sceane they would have most like done it in a really non traditional way and had Jules as Sam in the middle of a big action sceane and this idea wouldnt leave me alone. I'm home sick with a cold so i figured why not?**

**I would like to put it out there that I do not have a beta reader so the only person that looked this over is me, so sorry if there are mistakes.(PS thank you to those who have offered i would love to have you be a beta reader but my computer is being stupid not letting me have beta readers and I'm to exhausted to try and fix it) **

**Also I have a disability when it come writing so my grammar is not the best, I apologies. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

"This way" Sam whispers as he leads Jules towards the back of the warehouse, this isn't exactly how she saw the undercover operation going. Both she and Sam went under posing as buyers in efforts to arrest Maraz, who was one of the country's leading weapons smugglers. Things were going well; they met Maraz at his cover club and started negotiations. Both she and Sam were wired and the team was with them every step of the way. Then out of nowhere one of Maraz's informants told them that they need to move locations because he believed they were being watched by the cops. No big deal, but the gallon of water he dumped on them was, and just like that all the wires and ear pieces were ruined effectively cutting Sam and Jules off from the rest of team one. Maraz apologized for the water saying he just couldn't take the risk of a bug being on them allowing the cops to track them. After handing them towels to dry off with, Maraz ushered them towards the black SUV's in the back of the club. He sent 4 cars out on decoy roots to confuse any potential cops and had the rest of his men drive them to his base warehouse using the most complicated off-road route possible, making it impossible for team one to use traffic cameras to track them.

The real trouble came though after arrived at the warehouse. While they were waiting for Maraz to finish talking with several other men in his back office about what was going on at the club, a man who team one interview earlier walked in, spotted Sam and Jules and blew their cover. All hell broke loose and the two of them managed to take down him and the 3 guards in the room getting away with their weapons and ammo. However leaving their car back at the club and not having team one there left them with very limited amount of escape options. Oh yeah and the men firing and chasing after them didn't help either.

"Here" Sam whispers as the two run behind a group of steel boxes for cover, there were three on the bottom and one the top leaving just enough room for each of them to pop up on either side and shot while the box on top provides cover from the other side. The two squat next to each other with their backs to the boxes and using the boxes as cover as Sam twists his body to the left to shot as Jules does the same only to the right. Another round of ammo is gone and they return to the original position of squatting with their backs facing the boxes. She can hear people speaking in Russian as well as the sound of doors slamming as people rush around the warehouse, but most of all she can hear the sound of bullets making impact with the steel box behind her, she knows things don't look so good, if anything the amount of people firing at them is increasing.

"What do you think our chances are of getting out of here alive?" She turns her head to the left to look over at Sam who is re-loading his gun. His baby blue eyes pop up to look back and forth between his gun and her.

"Slim to none?" he says with a smirk quoting the movie they watched last night as he finishes re-loading his gun. For a second her eyes and face softens as she lets out a silent laugh as some of the tension leaves her body because it's such a typical Sam move, to joke when asked such a serious question. She can almost make-believe it's just the two of them sitting at home curled up on the couch _'Sam have you ever thought about having kids someday? 'Nope but I thought about having baby pandas…what do you think Jules?' _Another round of shots come their way and it enough to take her out of her little moment, while she knows Sam was joking she is starting to think his assessment was pretty accurate. And if she is going to die, she's glad it's him by her side.

She's been thinking a lot lately, mostly about her future, about her plans to renovate their new living room, about the fact that they just bought a _4 bedroom_ house and what that means, trying to figure out how having kids would balance with work, but among all her thoughts and all her questions when she thinks of all the things she hasn't done yet, she can only think of one thing she will regret if she dies today.

"Sam…." Her tone is serious but before she can get the word out to tell him what's on her mind her cuts her off.

"Shh don't say it, I know, right back at you, always remember? " he says with such sincerity that she closes her eyes and smiles, laughing in her head at how Sam miss took what she was going to say. Of course it isn't his fault, the only time she says his name in such a serious tone when there on a call is when she desperately wants to tell him that she loves him. Like after the time they tried to stop a solider from killing himself while his girlfriend pleaded and begged him to say with her. The first time she said his name in such a serious tone while on call he answered her with a "_Yeah Jules?'_ and she told him never mind , I love you was the last thing she need in the transcript of the call, besides Dr. Toth or the chief of police would find some way to use it against her. But after the 3rd time he caught on and answered her with _'Always Jules.'_ and it's been the same ever since and as strange as it is, those two words always were able to make her feel better. But as much as she loves him that's not what she wants to say, but Sam has no idea so he turns to his left facing away from her to fire back at the men.

"Yes, but that wasn't what I was going to say" she states as she twist her body in the opposite way of Sam so she can fire on the men, only to return to her original position a few seconds later to re-load.

"Sam," she says twisting her body to face his.

"Yeah?" he says as he fires 3 shots at an oncoming man causing him to back off.

"Marry me?" It comes out as more of a statement than a question as she turns her back to him to fire quickly. The words shock Sam and cause him to twist his head back forth between her and scanning for more of Maraz's men. He can't help or hide the smile that's on his face or the laugh that escapes his lips as she twists around to face him.

"Isn't it my job to ask you?" he breathes looking over and locking eyes with her, just after the words come out of his mouth they both turn opposite ways to fire once again.

"When have we ever followed the rules?" she counters as she fires and Sam can't help but laugh.

"Can't argue their." he replies as they return to cover behind the boxes.

"You know you still haven't given me a straight answer, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want to marry me." she jokes and Sam shakes his head.

"Believe me, if I could have asked you to marry me yesterday, I would have."

"Then why didn't you?" she jokes turning her face towards his as he turns his down towards hers to stare into her brown eyes.

"Because getting the ring sized without destroying the band is easier said than done. And it's taking ten times longer because the Jeweler is being extra careful so he doesn't screw it up because he only gets one shot to do this right."

He can't really believe he just told her that and ruined all of his plans to propose but honestly this point he doesn't really care cause_ God_, she want to marry_ him_ and honestly who is he to deny her? All he has ever wanted was to marry her and if this is the way it happens and this is how they get engaged with bullets flying left and right in and old cold warehouse with her asking him, then so be it. Screw tradition.

"Wait what?" her face turns confused as her heart melts just a little as he turns to fire more shots. _He picked out a ring? When?_ They have been together practically 24/7 when they weren't working and she can't exactly see him want to go with one of the guys while on patrol, they would just harass the shit out of him._ So when? Does it matter?_ Not really, she has to remind her self that now isn't the best time to be a sap and forcing herself not crush her lips to his could mean the difference between life and death.

"You picked out a ring?" she questions extremely shocked, she is smiling like an idiot but its ok because so is Sam, he shoots her a _'isn't that what I just said'_ look and returns to scanning his side for men with that stupid grin on his face. She fallows his leads and turns to scan her side and fires at the man she see's causing him to back off.

"I think they are regrouping to come up with a plan on how to get to us" she states when the men stop firing on them and neither one of them see any approaching. She and Sam both take the cease-fire as and opportunity to re load "That or the team has finally arrived"

"I'm going to go with both."

"So now what?" she says looking up at him

"I guess we wait" she nods and they both turn their bodies and get into position in case the men decide to fire again. They hear the familiar sound of sirens indicating team one's arrival.

"Hey Sam?" she said not taking her focus off her side in case any of Maraz's men decide to something stupid, "I'm not trying to be nosey here, but what did you mean when you said the jeweler was _'trying to size the band without destroying it'_ why wouldn't you just order the band in my proper size?"

Just at that moment the sound of flash bangs along with team one Screaming _'SRU! Hands where we can see them!' _can be heard and Sam sighs.

"That because I didn't order your ring, and I don't want them to destroy the band because you and your family might hate me forever if I did" she shoots him a confused look and he sighs again and smiles at her and face her "the ring, it your moms."

No. there is no fucking way. No her dad has that under lock and key, told her when she was 25 that he wasn't going to just hand it over to the guy who wanted to marry her, didn't plan on giving it up and if he did that guy would have had to been pretty damn near prefect in his books. And not only that, but he would have to be someone who mom not only would approve of but someone who she would have _Loved_, and frankly he didn't believe such a guy existed. She nodded and accepted it, understood her dreams of having it weren't going to happen.

"But, But How I thought, I mean my Dad-"she fumbles to form words as her mind continues to run in circles, the shock causes her to turn her body towards Sam, stop squatting and sit.

"I called him and we had a long conversation, practically played 20 questions" He relax when he sees the familiar SRU uniform on the other side of the room as they clear out the men and he turn to look over at Jules, "Hey Jules, sweetheart breathe."

"Jules, Sam, are you guys in here?" Ed's voice echoes from the other side of the warehouse. And Sam takes his eyes of Jules and turns towards Ed's voice.

"Yeah we are over here." Sam stands and waves to get the team's attention to guide them over to where they are.

"You guys good?" Ed asks as he slaps Sam shoulder good naturedly.

"Yeah were good" Sam replies

"Jules?" Ed's face become concerned when he sees her still on the ground with her eyes glued on Sam, her face looks like she 3 years old trying to figure out the world hardest math problem, She can't speak and can't move, can't stand, her eyes are moist and she wants to cry.

He's perfect. so fucking perfect, went the extra mile for her for no reason, everyone in her family already loves him and as for her, she's marrying him regardless of what ring he puts on her left finger, yet he still went through all that trouble of asking her dad, getting integrated by him and god knows what else just so she could have a piece of her mom with her at all times, it's the sweetest thing he has ever done for her.

"Your so frickin amazing" her gaze is still lock on Sam when she says it and there no question among the team as to who she's talking to. Sam walks over to her and squats down in front of her bushing away piece of her hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself" he counters smiling at her. She reaches her hand up to frame his face.

"Do you mean it, if you could go back and redo yesterday, you'd ask?" her voice is so sincere that he can't help but stoke her cheek and look her in the eye, as he rests his forehead against hers

"Yesterday, and the day before that, hell I'd ask you right now, but that would be pretty rude to do empty-handed, and you know my mom and manners. If she found out I asked you without it , I'd probably get disowned, not to mention a lecture like no tomorrow. Jules _trust me_ when I say I'll ask the first chance I get."

Jules laughs and her heart melts all over again. The team's eye brows shot into the air as the try to connect the dots as they jump to conclusions about what the two are discussing. Sam helps her stand up and she grabs his forearms as his hands fall to her waist to stabilize her as she stands.

"You know" she say leaning in closer, "I'd say yes empty handed or not" she leans in and kiss him forgetting that they are at work and that the team is there watching.

"Me too" he says and she cocks an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" She smiles and laughs in her head at her mini accomplishment of proposing to Sam and getting him to say yes to her. She kiss him again, and only after this kiss lingers longer than it should and gets a little two passion does Spike finally clear his throat causing Jules and Sam to realize where they are and what they are going. Jules cheeks turn red and Sam's ears turn pink as they break off this kiss but not the embrace.

"Ughh not to interrupt but ughh what the heck is going on here?" She glances up at Sam and he winks and she smiles.

"Nothing Spike, just making sure my partner and me are on the same page."


End file.
